Forjando nuestro destino
by AntonietaColors
Summary: [AU] [Viktuuri] [Omegaverse] Yuri on Ice. Jamás había estado preparado para lo que le destino le tenía reservado. Él no tenía conocimiento ninguno para su verdadera naturaleza, la cual, le terminó despojándole de todo lo que consideraba propio. Sin embargo, la vida tomará un nuevo curso, en el que tendrá que decidirse entre asumir el rol o luchar contra su naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Miré hacia el oscuro campo, me sentí indefenso entre el almácigo de arroz en el sepulcral silencio nocturno, mis piernas no respondían al impulso de correr, deseaba desesperadamente que lo hiciesen, por más lento que fuese, quería impulsarme en un vago intento de alejar el dolor que crecía en mis entrañas y se extendía por todo mi organismo, sin embargo mis pálidos pies descubiertos seguían hundidos en la tierra fértil, enraizados, siendo sostenidos a duras penas por mis piernas que temblaban como un venado recién nacido.

Con los sentidos agudizados, reconocí con claridad el olor de la hierba y la densa humedad que se aglutinaba en el cielo a modo de nube, así como también percibí mi propio aroma con ímpetu elevarse en cuestión de segundos, al igual que mi desesperación, el deseo y el malestar físico se agudizaba, dejándome débil y aturdido.

Odié mi verdadera naturaleza aun desconociendo mucho sobre ella, las palabras dichas por mi padre aún resonaban en mi cabeza, golpeándome sin piedad, arrebatándome todo lo que tenía, quien era y lo que pude haber tenido. _"No debiste haber nacido..." "Eres una puta más en celo..." "Debí echarte luego que tu madre nos abandonó..." "Eres un omega, y como tal, tu deber es abrirte de piernas..."_

Jadeos y más jadeos soltaba mi boca, a la par que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se torna cada vez más elevada. "Celo", jamás había oído hablar de ello hasta que mi padre me había echado, metiendo en mi bolsillo tres monedas de oro, como si con ello expiase sus pecados y su conciencia lo liberase de culpa alguna. Me sentía desnudo, a pesar de la ropa invernal que traía puesta, además de expuesto y sucio ante el irracional deseo de ser tomado por otro hombre. Yo había nacido para ser un alfa, era lo que se esperaba de mí y yo estaba feliz con ello. Sin embargo, la vida me daba de nuevo la espalda, golpeándome sin piedad.

 _No era, ni sería alguien digno de amar._

 _Soy un animal que sería objeto de placer y vientre donde llevar una vida._

 _No más aspiraciones ni sueños._

Mis lágrimas se galoparon hasta que me fue imposible retenerlas, mis pálidas pestañas se agitaban al igual que mi pecho al tratar de regular inútilmente mi respiración desacompasada. ¡Yo era un alfa! Me repetía a modo de consuelo, tratando de que con ello, alterase el nuevo curso de las cosas, mis dedos se enterraron hasta sentir mi carne, agujereando mi gabardina y camisa en ese trayecto.

Chillé, cayendo sin más, mis piernas habían decidido dejar de sostener mi cuerpo y espíritu, humillándome. Como un ave, traté de batir mis brazos, sin embargo estos estaban tan rígidos, mi cuerpo se negaba a responderme como castigo. Elevé la mirada, aullando una vez más al cielo, siendo en ese mismo instante en que las hojas del almácigo eran sacudidas por algo más que el viento.

Parte de mi tembló más de ser posible ante el miedo, cerré los ojos, esperando que se fuese y terminase como cuando uno despierta en medio de una pesadilla, no obstante, cada vez fueron más claros las pisadas, hasta que pude sentir su presencia cerca.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al percibir que este no había hecho ningún movimiento más, cruzando inevitablemente nuestras miradas. Jamás había visto un color similar dentro de la escala de marrones que solía adornar mi antigua residencia. Su tonalidad rojiza impresa en aquellos ojos rasgados me brindó aquella calidez y confort que necesitaba, tanto como aquella expresión preocupada en no dañarme, preguntándose si era correcto si quiera tocarme.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

En este fanfic es omegaverse, pero contará con una serie de variaciones, entre ellas, el celo. Este tendrá ciertas particularidades semejantes con el periodo menstrual de las mujeres; uno de ellos, es que tendremos a un personaje con un celo totalmente irregular y caótico. Además de que esta historia está ambientada a mediado de los años 40, en el estado de California. La primera parte de la historia va estar ubicada en el en el Condado de Butte.

También cada capítulo habrá un cambio de narración, en el cual en estas notas, especificaré quien narró cada capítulo. Puede estar tanto en primera o tercera persona.

Este se los dejo de tarea(¿?) para que lo piensen. ¿Quién creen que es el que está narrando?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mi amigo me había mostrado un par de fotografías que había hecho con la cámara que pertenecía a la empresa de sus padres, siendo la luna la protagonista. Esa luna lucía exactamente como la luna que esta noche estaba alzada en el firmamento, hermosa y luminosa, bañada aquel tono plateado que siempre lograba atraerme como mosca a un panal.

Hubiese seguido admirando su belleza, perdiéndome en ella y en su conjunto de estrellas; sin embargo, no puedo, mis deberes eran prioritarios, como siempre solían serlo. Y siendo sincero, no me quejo, aquellas tierras y sembrío eran el sacrificio de mis padres y abuelos, y yo estaba orgulloso de ello, de formar parte de aquella labor; aunque, si bien, mis padres me prohibían arar la tierra o preparar los canales de regadío, la labor de verificar que los cultivos no habían sido atacadas por una plaga a la par que liberaba el agua para el cultivo me complacía en demasía, después de todo, gracias a ello, es por lo llevamos un pan a la mesa y comemos.

No obstante, hoy en particular, me vi sujeto a quedarme más tiempo internándome distraído entre el sembrío. Mi cuerpo se conducía atraído como un satélite más a una potente órbita, algo que jamás me había ocurrido, por lo que aquella situación me supo extraña; traté de ignorar el sentimiento y regresar mis pasos sin embargo un potente aullido llamó mi atención, indicándome que ese algo que me atraía estaba dentro de mis territorios.

Arrugué el ceño contrariado, quizás era un animal herido por algún animal, recordando justo en ese instante amargamente a mi mascota fallecida, Viichan, un pequeño caniche chocolate que lo había acompañado hasta entrada la pubertad.

Aceleré el paso, afinando el oído para encontrar aquella criatura y auxiliarla, sorpresa fue la mía que mientras más cerca estaba de aquello, un fuerte aroma se hacía presente, envolviendo y alzándose con fiereza fueron los frutos del bosque (algo improbable debido a la región en la que nos encontrábamos) y un ligero aroma alcohólico, propio de las bebidas destiladas. Dulce, embriagador y provocativo como si te invitase a perderte un poco en aquella exótica bebida.

Podría ser peligroso, considerando que aquel aroma emanado fuese de un alfa en celo. Su madre, le había comentado que lo mejor siempre era evitar aquellos seres.

Seguí con mis pasos, cada vez más audaz e imprudente, necesitaba saber quién era el autor de aquel espectáculo olfativo que le brindaba.

Es allí donde mis pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al divisar una cabellera larga, del mismo color de la luna que tanto amo y admiro. Acomodé con torpeza mis lentes y reanudé mis pasos, permitiéndome admirarlo más de cerca. Sus hermosas pestañas estaban empapadas de gruesas lágrimas como gotas de rocío, sus gestos se veían ocultos por la hermosa cortina plateada que los cubría, sin embargo aun así sus mejillas tenían un precioso tono escarlata, al igual que sus nudillos y nariz, mientras que sus labios se entreabrían desesperados, en busca de oxígeno, jadeando alternadamente tanto como su pecho, el cual era envuelto por un cálido abrigo.

Aquella imagen me había robado el aliento, sin embargo no estaba preparado para ver aquellos ojos alzarse ante mi pavoridos, suplicantes y avergonzados.

Unos hermosos ojos, profundos como recordaba al cielo cristalino en verano, eclipsado por las dilatadas pupilas que demostraban su condición, delatando su secreto. Él estaba sufriendo aquello a lo que mi madre me había comentado años atrás, preparándome para si es que en el caso llegase, no temiese o sufriese por ello.

Aquello que llamaban de "El Celo".

Estiré mi brazo, dejando suspendida mi mano al aire, observándole, temía asustarle más de lo que estaba, parte de mi sabía que si no fuese porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando violentamente por el celo, ese hombre que parecía una avecilla hubiese escapado. Aspiró con fuerza, buscando un tono de voz adecuado para hablarle.

─ Toma mi mano─ musité despacio y claro, observando profundamente aquellos ojos que parecían absorber todo lo que le rodeaba como un pequeño agujero negro. Este atinó a clavar más sus falanges en su propia carne, negando con fiereza en un movimiento horizontal de cabeza hacia la izquierda, evitando mi mirada.

Cansino, suspiré y volví a repetir la orden con claridad, mientras el pretendía ignorar mi voz y presencia cuando sabía que era inútil. Gruñí, un poco molesto, era peligroso quedarse allí en medio del matorral, más peligroso para él que para mí.

Impaciente, terminé de llevar mi mano a su mentón, encajando ligeramente mis dedos en su definida mandíbula, obligando a girar su rostro. No me hagas repetirlo─ siseé en un tono más bajo, este gimió complacido tal vez por la caricia derramando más lágrimas, mordiendo su labio al ser consciente que se estaba dejando abandonar por el deseo. Sentí lástima de él, tal vez había sido abandonado en la carretera, y el celo no había sido previsto por el estrés y cansancio, cosa que solía suceder a la mayoría que llegaba al campo o los que eran engañados hasta dejarlos a su suerte.

─ Vamos, mi madre te dará algo para sentirte mejor, no pretendo hacerte daño─ susurré, permitiéndome ir muchísimo lejos de lo que las costumbres japonesas permitían.

Si bien, yo era ciudadano de California, mi familia había inculcado en él las costumbres y respeto que el pueblo y país de sus padres habían recibido por sus ancestros. Deslicé un brazo por su cintura y alcé el brazo del joven para que rodease sus hombros, sirviéndole de soporte, descubriendo así que a pesar de que aquel hombre de cabellos de luna se veía frágil; portaba un cuerpo más definido y fuerte que el propio.

En silencio atravesamos el recorrido, con cuidado de no caer en algún canal de regadío, ya al llegar cerca de la puerta de su casa, pude percibir que las lágrimas del joven habían empapado mi hombro completamente.

Reprimí las ganas de preguntar el porqué de su llanto. Mordí mi lengua, pensando en una pregunta más útil, menos personal y agobiante─ ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?, mi familia...

"¡Yuuri! ¡Tardaste mucho en el regadío! Sabes que es peligroso que salgas así cuando...".

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron abruptamente, mirando al omega que traía pegado a mí con firmeza, para luego posarse en los míos tratando de hallar una respuesta que yo tampoco tenía. Mis labios se abrieron y cerraron al sentir a mi compañero, quien susurró muy bajo tratando de evitar que más jadeos abandonasen su boca. "Viktor", había pronunciado escueto y conciso, volviendo a callar.

─Madre, luego responderé todo lo que quieras, ¿podrías ayudar a Viktor? ─espeté apresurado.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Capítulo narrado por Yuuri, el anterior fue narrado desde la perspectiva de Viktor.

Grcias por el review y el favorito, espero que siga siendo de su agrado el fanfic. Agradecería si pudieran darme alguna crítica con respecto a la narrativa, gramática u ortografía.

Gracias de corazón a quién lo lea, nos vemos la próxima semana en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
